El Caos que me atormenta
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: La voz del Caos la llama, su voz es tan profunda que la atrapa, ella no entiende que pasa, sólo sabe que esa entidad la está atormentando. Creación: 12/02/17
1. Arco 1: Resonancia

**_Te contaré algo._**

**_Cuándo libere a Galaxia por fin del caos paso algo que nadie sabe..._**

**_Parte del Caos entro a mi cuerpo_**

**_Ahora a empezado a cambiarme._**

**_Cada vez me siento mas diferente de mi misma._**

**_Esa parte del Caos trata de controlarme._**

**_Ese caos quiere consumirme._**

**_Pero no puedo permitirle eso_**

**_No quiero que me pase lo que a Galaxia..._**

**_No quiero consumirme_**

**_No quiero cambiar_**

**_Tengo miedo_**

**_Mucho miedo_**

**_El Caos me orilla a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer_**

**_No quiero..._**

**_Pero mis fuerzas se están acabando..._**

**_Poco a poco siento que pierdo la batalla_**

**_Pero no puedo rendirme_**

**_No puedo dejar que me venza..._**

**_Yo debo ser mas fuerte que Caos..._**

**_Debo luchar_**

**_Debo yo tener su control_**

**_Yo debo controlarlo_**

**_No le permitiré salirse con la suya_**

**_No le he dicho a los demás lo que pasa_**

**_Pero siento que pronto se darán cuenta_**

**_¿Quieres que te cuente como empezó todo esto?_**

**_Entonces lo sabrás_**

**_Sabrás sobre..._**

**_~El caos que me atormenta~_**


	2. Llanto de ángel

Nuestra historia comienza aquí, justamente una semana después de lo ocurrido con Galaxia y las semillas estelares.

Cierta joven de peinado de odangos miraba a través de la ventana, había cambiado su habitual pupitre por uno al lado de tal vista por simple capricho, había agradecido a su compañera de que cambiará lugar con ella aún ante los cuestionamientos de sus amigas quienes les pareció extraño ese repentino cambio por parte de ella, sin embargo evitaron seguir cuestionando su decisión una vez la clase dio inicio.

Serena mantenía su mirada perdida en aquel cielo azul mientras el profesor daba su clase, quizás no sería novedad alguna que la clase de matemáticas no sea de sus favoritas pero estaba mucho más desatendida que otras veces anteriores.

—_¿__Por qué rayos debo estar aquí?_ —Pensó con fastidio mirando por el rabillo del ojo al profesor quién escribía algunas cosas en la pizarra —_quizás debí faltar hoy, siento que el sueño me va a vencer en cualquier momento_ —suspiró —_aunque no sirve mucho si vuelvo a tener otro sueño extraño como los que me han estado persiguiendo toda la maldita semana_ —rodó los ojos irritada escuchando que algo explicaba el maestro a la lejanía —_no lo entiendo, escuchó voces extrañas, hablan sobre oscuridad, soledad y desdicha, o algo así_ —dirigió su mirada a su cuaderno donde comenzo a hacer garabatos con la pluma —_quizás me estoy volviendo loca_ —ironizó sonriendo ladinamente —_y seguro me toman por loca si le cuento a mis amigas o a mi novio estas tonterías_ —elevó la mirada al profesor notando las fórmulas en la pizarra a lo que cambió de hoja y comenzó a apuntar —_creo que debería hacer meditación o algo por el estilo para detener esos raros sueños y voces en mi cabeza a la hora de dormir_ —ella cerró su libreta y levantó su mano recibiendo la atención del maestro —¿Me permite ir al baño? —Preguntó con seriedad, el profesor simplemente asintió y la rubia salió rápidamente del aula ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigas.

Una vez llegó a los baños más cercanos en el pasillo, entró notando que estaban vacíos, suspiró con fuerza para luego acercarse a los lavabos donde enjuago su rostro con el agua.

Una vez abrió sus ojos de pronto se sorprendió ante la imagen que apareció en el espejo, una chica de melena rubia le era cubierto todo el rostro por esos cabellos que llegaban hasta el suelo y se encontraba amarrada por unas enredaderas de rosal que encajaban sus espinas en la pálida piel de la joven.

Serena asustada dio dos pasos hacia atrás comenzando a respirar con irregularidad, al tratar de dar otro paso más para alejarse resbaló cayendo al suelo de espaldas, abruptamente se levantó del suelo nuevamente mirando el espejo sólo para notar que aquella imagen había desaparecido, temerosa apretó con sus manos la orilla del lavabo, su cuerpo temblaba y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—**_Te puedo asegurar que lo perderás todo_** —resonó una voz en su cabeza haciendo que volteara hacia los lados con desesperación intentando de algún modo encontrar de donde provenía.

—Me estoy volviendo loca... —Susurró con la voz cortada para después salir de los baños rápidamente para entrar a la clase donde se mantuvo en total silencio hasta la hora de salida.

Una vez las clases terminaron, las chicas caminaban por la avenida juntas, Serena se encontraba siguiéndolas en silencio desde la parte de atrás, Amy dejo de ir a la par de Mina y Lita para colocarse al lado de la rubia a quien le sostuvo la mano captando su atención, con eso el grupo se detuvo en la cera.

—¿Esta todo bien, Serena? —Le preguntó Amy mirándola con preocupación.

—He estado teniendo unas malas noches, Amy —comentó Serena sonriendo levemente —sólo me encuentro agotada y lo único qur deseo es llegar a casa a dormir.

—Esta bien, pero si algo sucede sabes bien que puedes contar con nosotras en cualquier momento —le dijo Lita un poco dudosa de la respuesta que le había dado a la peliazul.

—¿Segura que sólo es cansancio? —Cuestionó Mina con una pequeña sonrisa colocando su mano en el hombro de la protegida de la luna.

—Es sólo el cansancio, llegaré a casa y dormire —respondió Serena con cierto tono irritable dando fin a la conversación dejando que sus amigas se miraran entre sí preocupadas.

Serena llegó a casa la cual estaba sumida en la soledad, vio la nota sobre la mesa entendiendo que su familia había salido a una junta de su hermano y no tenía de donde se encontraba Luna a lo que simplemente se lanzó al sofá.

—Quisiera sabe que diablos fue lo que pasó —susurró para si cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, después recargó su cabeza en el respaldo donde el suelo comenzaba a vencerla.

—**_Pobre de ti, aún sigues pensando que todo es producto de tu imaginación_** —habló la voz con burla provocando que Serena se levantará abruptamente y viendo como el escenario de su casa repentinamente cambiaba a una solitaria habitación.

—_La habitación de mis pesadillas_ —pensó Serena mordiendo su labio, de pronto la habitación oscura se volvió totalmente blanca confundiendo a la protegida de la luna pero una extraña bruma negra apareció delante de ella comenzando a tomar forma humanoide.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —Le preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

**_—¿Enserio no me reconoces?_** —Preguntó con burla —**_tenía la esperanza de que adivinaras_** —dijo con lamentación —**_querida, yo soy Caos._**

—¿Caos? —Cuestionó confundida, la joven no quería creer que el mismo Caos está frente a ella —¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! —Un frío recorrió su espina dorsal haciéndola tener temor de la situación.

—**_Puede que hayas liberado a Galaxia _**expulsandome de su cuerpo, pero dejame decirte que he regresado porque una parte de mi entró en ti —inquirió con burla haciendo palidecer a la guardiana de la luna.

—Mientes... —Susurró en shock sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar —¡Mientes! —Exclamó desesperada alejándose de aquella figura —¡Dices puras mentiras! —Espetó crispando los puños.

—**_Pobre pequeña princesa_** —musitó el ser con burla —**_sabes muy bien que es verdad ¿Por que estarías escuchando mi voz entonces?_** —rió provocando que la piel de la rubia se erizara —**_heredera única de la luna, estas condenada con el mismo destino de Sailor Galaxia._**

—¡No estoy condenada! —Refutó alterada —¿¡Entiendes lo que digo?! ¡Yo no seré tu maldito recipiente para que puedas hacer lo que te plazca! —Gritó con determinación —¡No voy a ser tu estúpida marioneta que baile al compás de tus hilos! —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —¡No lo voy a permitir!

—**_Veamos cuanto puedes soportar antes de caer en el mismo inevitable destino que Sailor Galaxia_** —susurró para después desaparecer, Serena cerró sus ojos dejando caer sus lágrimas después de eso abrió abruptamente sus ojos viendo el techo de su sala.

—¿Qué...? —Cuestionó con un nudo en su garganta sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, con pesadez se levantó del suelo —no puede ser... —Susurró sentándose en el sofá y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos —Caos está en mi —musitó —pero no puedo dejar que me controle, no puedo permitirme cometer el mismo error que Galaxia, no puedo simplemente ceder a ese tipo de destino en el que ella no tuvo opción, yo no quiero ese destino —dijo con determinación retirando sus manos del rostro mirando un punto fijo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos —una pesadilla ha comenzado.

[...]


	3. La voz sigue hablando

La puerta de la residencia Tsukino se abrió a lo que Serena dirigió su mirada a la entrada notando como sus padres y Sammy habían llegado a casa.

—Ey, Serena tonta —la llamó su hermano con burla —he sacado mejores calificaciones de las que tu puedes sacar.

—No molestes a tu hermana —le llamó la atención Kenji, pero Serena no respondió ante aquello, más bien se levantó del sofá y camino hasta su hermano y revolvió sus cabellos para después sonreirle.

—Felicidades por eso, Sammy —le felicitó Serena sorprendiendo no sólo a su hermano sino también a sus padres —estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitan —comentó dirigiendo su mirada a sus padres para después ir por las escaleras a su cuarto.

Un nuevo día había llegado, Serena había cumplido la misma rutina de los últimos dos días, levantarse temprano debido a las pesadillas, cambiarse y marcharse a la escuela sólo para volver a casa donde se encerraba en su habitación y conversaba muy poco con su familia a la hora de comer, inclusive Luna ya no durmió en la habitación de la rubia.

—**_Tick Tock, suenan las manecillas del reloj_** —dijo la voz de Caos resonando en su cabeza a lo que la rubia envolvió la almohada alrededor de su cabeza fastidiada —**_Tick Tock, el tiempo sigue corriendo sin más._**

—Tu voz es un fastidio —se quejó Serena levantandose de la cama dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana notando que el sol brillaba con intensidad —deben ser las dos o tres de la tarde —musitó para bajar sus pies hacía el suelo cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta.

—¿Todo está en orden, Serena? —Le preguntó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Lo estoy, mamá —respondió dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta la cual notó como el pomo de esta se movió bruscamente.

—¿Por qué estás con la puerta cerrada? —Le cuestionó Ikuko con preocupación, Serena suspiró para después dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla encontrándose con su madre.

—Sólo necesitaba algo de privacidad, suelo dormir a esta hora y no quería que entrarán —respondió observando a su madre con algo de irritación ante su interrogatorio.

—La señorita Meioh llamó —le informó Ikuko cambiando el tema —quería saber si irías al templo, te preguntaría directamente pero dice que tienes el teléfono apagado.

—Yo no iré ¿podrías decirle eso si vuelve a preguntar? —lo pidió más que nada —_la razón por la que apague el teléfono es porque sé que se han dado cuenta de que estoy muy callada y por ello han organizado la reunión en el templo _—pensó frunciendo el ceño —_y la verdad no tengo ganas de soportar sus interrogantes e indagatorias sin sentido._

—Serena, últimamente sólo vas a la escuela y vuelves directamente, casi no sales y te la pasas en esta habitación —enunció Ikuko —te pregunto de nuevo ¿todo está en orden?

—Ya te dije que no es nada así que por favor ya dejame en paz —pidió de mala gana Serena mientras desviaba la mirada de su madre.

—Soy tu madre, estoy preocupada de que algo te esté sucediendo pero tampoco te obligare a hablar —le dijo Ikuko con dulzura colocando su mano en la mejilla de su hija para acariciarla con su pulgar —recuerda que siempre voy a estar para ti, cariño —le recordó para después darse la vuelta e irse, la rubia sintió cierta opresión en el pecho y volvió a su habitación cerrando la puerta.

—_Perdón mamá, sólo que me sucede algo en lo que no puedes ayudarme, estoy luchando contra algo por mi cuenta_ —pensó dirigiéndose al balcón donde dirigió su mirada a la avenida —¿Por qué tengo que lidiar con esto? —Cuestionó la rubia al aire con notorio cansancio mientras una suave brisa la hacia sentir escalofríos —_no quiero que Caos me controle, no quiero tener este temor que surgió desde que él revelo esto, no quiero lastimar a los que amo._

—**_No podrás volver a salvarlos_** —dijo de pronto Caos haciendo que sus palabras hicieran eco en la cabeza de la rubia quién apretó la mandíbula.

—No será necesario tener que salvarlos si no dejo que me controles —refutó Serena con seriedad intentando mantener la calma —no voy a ser tu estúpido recipiente, no puedo dejarte.

—**_Deberias saber que hay nuevos enemigos detrás de ti, que trabajan para mi_** —le informó con cierta burla haciendo que la rubia crispara los puños.

—¿Y qué? —Preguntó ella con ironía —¿Me matarán o me obligarán a ser tu recipiente? —Cuestionó.

—**_Te lo recuerdo, princesita caprichosa_** Serena apretó la mandíbula con fuerza —**_que eres una de las personas más poderosas de la galaxia y con Caos en ti eres el doble de poderosa, mientras yo esté en ti siempre trataré de controlarte._**

—Te diré que no me da placer la idea de estar bajo tu control, no esperes que simplemente te acepte o deje que uses mi cuerpo como se te de la gana —musitó con agresividad.

—**_No has prestado atención, sin darte cuenta tu actitud irá cambiando poco a poco, la prueba esta en como me estás contestando, ¿sabes? Deberiamos llevarnos bien, después de todo compartimos el mismo espacio_** —argumentó de forma burlesca.

—Hablas demasiadas tonterías, mejor desaparece por un maldito rato ¿puedes dejarme al menos sola un rato? —le cuestionó completamente irritada.

—**_Recuerda, las cosas siempre transcurren poco a poco_** —susurró desvaneciéndose.

Una vez Serena ya no escucho más a Caos suspiró agotada, después se adentró a la habitación de donde saco una muda de ropa de su armario la cual se colocó con rapidez, tomó su bolso y salió de inmediato de ahí dirigiéndose a la salida pasando frente a su madre quien salía de la cocina y su padre y hermano quienes estaban en la sala y voltearon a verla, ella simplemente salió en silencio.

—Ten mucho cuidado, hija mía —susurró Ikuko observando la puerta cerrada con preocupación, sabía que algo estaba muy mal pero era relacionado a ese asunto que sólo a su hija le concernía desde hacía un tiempo cuando estaba en la secundaria.

[...]


	4. Debo mantenerte a raya

Serena llegó hasta el parque donde terminó sentándose en una banca para observar a algunos niños jugar después de un día de clases, la rubia simplemente miraba en silencio el panorama.

—_Maldición, estoy cansada_ —pensó notando como un niño se cayó y comenzó a llorar hasta que su madre lo cargó en sus brazos —_con todo esto de Caos me ha mantenido en vela_ —bostezo con cansancio cuando de pronto tocaron su hombro levemente a lo que volteó enseguida encontrándose con Darien —no sentí cuando te acercaste —comentó un poco sorprendida.

—¿Todo en orden, Serena? —Le preguntó Darien con preocupación notando las ligeras ojeras bajo los ojos de ella.

—Si, todo está en orden —respondió la rubia con rapidez devolviendo su mirada a los juegos de los niños —¿Qué haces por aquí? —Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Me reuní con Andrew al otro lado del parque, me pidió ayuda con algo que tenía que hacer —explicó el pelinegro dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde Serena veía —¿y tú que haces aquí? —Le devolvió la pregunta —creí que estarías en el templo en la reunión con las chicas, de hecho yo ya me dirigía hacia allá.

—Yo... —Musitó ella meditando un poco —pensaba no asistir, no tenía muchas ganas de ir hasta ahí —respondió agachando un poco la mirada —quería tomar aire a solas —agregó.

—¿Esta ocurriendo algo? —Preguntó él aún preocupado observando el rostro de ella —has actuado un poco extraña.

—**_Anda, deberías contarle_** —comentó con burla la voz en su cabeza provocando que Serena frunciera el ceño.

—¿Serena? —Le llamó Darien confundido al notar el gesto que ella había hecho.

—No está sucediendo nada, Darien —respondió ella levantándose de la banca de inmediato —y te agradeceré que no estés insistiendo en tratar de buscar algo que esté mal —musitó entre dientes dándose la vuelta —me iré a caminar por ahí sí no te importa, quiero estar sola —agregó alejándose de inmediato del pelinegro quién observó la figura de la chica alejarse preocupándose aún más por ella.

Serena siguió su camino por el parque llegando hasta la parte más profunda de el sin notar que ya no había personas en esa zona.

—Sólo necesito estar en paz un poco- dijo para si misma mientras se sobaba la sien —aún no se como rayos les diré lo que me pasa, no se lo que dirán ni como reaccionarán —la rubia se acercó a uno de los árboles de cerezo y tomo una flor —esto me volverá loca.

—Hay muchas probabilidades de que ocurra si no aceptas a Caos, si sigues peleando en vano —comentó una voz masculina con burla detrás de Serena quién se giró enseguida al sentir familiar su voz —vaya que es sorprendente volvernos a encontrar, princesa —agregó haciendo empalidecer a la rubia.

—Zafiro... —murmuró Serena totalmente sorprendida.

—Exactamente, señorita Moon —respondió el mencionado sonriendo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Le preguntó seriamente mientras un ligero escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—Sólo quiero comprobar que tan cierto es lo que se me ha encomendado —Zafiro le lanzó un ataque a la rubia, Serena dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, sacó su broche y se transformó en Eternal Sailor Moon.

—De todos te revivieron a ti, que interesante —dijo con ironía la guerrera de la luna mientras aparecía su cetro, este tomó su forma y cuando le lanzó otro ataque se cubrió con un escudo.

—Asi que tienes nuevos trucos, vaya que eres diferente de la última vez, señorita Moon —comentó con ironía.

—Era lógico que cambiará —susurró con seriedad y después le apuntó con su cetro —¡Dulce ataque de estrellas eclipsadas! —Aquel ataque derribó a Zafiro al suelo a lo que Sailor Moon sólo miro el cetro sorprendida —¿Cómo rayos...?

—**_Te dije que eres demasiado poderosa_** —intervino en sus palabras.

-¿Justo en éste momento debes molestar? —Cuestionó por lo bajo con irritación, cuando Zafiro la miro distraída le lanzó un fuerte ataque por la espalda, al sentirlo Sailor Moon se volteó de golpe, justo cuando el ataque iba a llegar a su estómago se formó un campo de fuerza alrededor de la rubia de color negro el cuál desintegró por completo el ataque, Zafiro se quedó pasmado ante eso.

—Eso no lo esperaba, señorita Moon —confesó sonriendo de lado para después desaparecer, la rubia se destransformo y observó sus manos con confusión.

—¿Yo hice eso? —Se preguntó a si misma con incredulidad.

—**_Así es, inconscientemente utilizaste mis energías para protegerte, te felicito lo hiciste bien_** —le respondió a lo que la rubia sólo optó por morderse el labio inferior mientras veía a la nada.

—No por eso me controlaras al contrario, seré yo quien te controle —dijo por lo bajo Serena con cierta determinación.

—**_Me gusta esa actitud, veremos quien le gana a quien querida_** —Serena suspiro cansada y no tuvo más que dirigirse a su casa para encerrarse en su cuarto a dormir un poco.

Habían pasado dos dias después de aquello, todos se encontraban en la mesa comiendo, Ikuko elevó su mirada a su hija quien comía en silencio en la mesa, Kenji pronto intercambio miradas con su esposa y Sammy cayó en cuenta de aquello.

—Serena, pensábamos salir a visitar a la abuela en Osaka este fin de semana —informó Ikuko a su hija —¿nos acompañarás?

—No, no tengo ánimos de ir —respondió Serena rápidamente.

—Pero cariño, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos juntos —comentó Kenji.

—Lo siento, no quiero —recalcó de nuevo la rubia.

—Serena, creemos que estás demasiado tiempo encerrada en tu habitación y deberías salir más, necesitas dejar de aislarte —dijo Ikuko pero Serena se levantó abruptamente de la silla y estampó sus manos contra la mesa.

—¡He dicho que no quiero ir! ¡¿Qué parte no entienden?! —Los tres miraron sorprendidos a la rubia quién al ver sus rostros cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho —yo... Yo lo siento, no debí alzar la voz —susurró desviando la mirada para después correr hacia su habitación.

Serena guardó rápidamente las cosas en su portafolios y se dirigió a la salida del aula con rapidez cuando fue interceptada en el pasillo por Mina y Lita quienes le bloquearon en paso.

—¿Pueden dejarme pasar? —Les preguntó Serena con el ceño fruncido —tengo que irme a casa.

—Serena, ha pasado una semana desde que planeamos reunirnos en el templo y tu prácticamente no fuiste porque no quisiste —dijo Lita mientras detrás de ella llegaba Amy —cada que queremos hablar contigo nos evades de alguna u otra forma.

—¿Esta sucediendo algo? No pareces tu misma para nada —comentó Mina.

—Te llamamos y no respondes, tampoco recibes los mensajes e ignoras incluso a Darien que te ha ido a buscar a tu casa y tu madre siempre le dice que estás durmiendo o haciendo algo más —agregó Amy.

—¡Busco mi propio espacio! ¡No voy a estar pegada a ustedes todo el tiempo! —Exclamó Serena con irritación —¡¿Acaso creen que todo gira entorno a ustedes?! ¡Hay cosas que quiero hacer por mí propia cuenta y no necesito estar con ustedes todo el maldito tiempo! —Gritó captando la atención de algunos compañeros que pasaban por los pasillos.

—Nosotras... Serena —susurró Amy, Serena mordió su labio y las paso de largo rápidamente alejándose de ellas dejándolas completamente confundidas.


	5. Verdad al descubierto

Serena se encontraba sentada en el medio de la cama en posición de buda con los ojos cerrados mientras hacía ejercicios de respiración.

—**_¿Cuánto tiempo más resistirá, princesa de la luna?_** —Le cuestionó él. —**_Ya han pasado dos meses desde que empezó todo esto._**

La risa de Caos resonaba en la mente de aquella rubia quién abrió sus ojos lentamente donde se pudo apreciar como estos habían cambiado a un color violeta, ella solo suspiró profundo ante la irritable risa de la que ya se había acostumbrado, entonces se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al espejo.

—**_Responde a mi pregunta, princesa_** —Serena se miró fijamente en el espejo con el entrecejo fruncido —**_¿Por qué no le has contado a tus amigos lo que pasa?_** —Cuestionó —**_¿Acaso no puedes decirles que te estás dejando consumir por la oscuridad? ¿O es otro su motivo, princesita caprichosa?_**

—No es algo que te importe, si lo hablo con alguien o no lo hago, deja de molestar —respondió con cierta agresividad —_me he alejado de todos, evadí demasiado a las chicas e incluso a Darien, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas excusas he dado, incluso cuando Zafiro ha intentado joder con sus monstruos me encargo lo más rápido posible de ellos para desaparecer de escena y en casa me la llevo encerrada en mi habitación ¿cuánto más podré hacer esto?_ —ella suspiró con cansancio —_incluso he descubierto nuevos poderes sólo porque estoy con el estúpido Caos en mi cuerpo_ —rodó los ojos.

—**_Tarde o temprano conocerán la verdad, no la podrás mantener oculta más tiempo_** —y con aquellas ultimas palabras su voz se desvaneció.

—La verdad ya me he acostumbrado a tus parloteos por lo que ahora me da hasta flojera escucharlos y espero otro diálogo diferente —musitó para después dirigirse a su armario de donde tomó su bolso y salió de su cuarto para salir de casa.

Serena comenzó a pasear por el parque intentando tomarse un respiro pero de improviso de encontró con las chicas y Darien a lo que inmediatamente intentó darles la vuelta pero Lita corrió hasta ella y la tomó del brazo deteniéndola.

—¿Por qué querías evitarnos, Serena? —Le preguntó Rei con preocupación pero la rubia intentó no mirarles y sólo se zafó del agarre de la castaña.

—Sólo tenía algo más que hacer —respondió Serena manteniendo la mirada abajo.

—Parecía como si quisieras escapar —dijo Darien intentando mirarla a los ojos.

—Casi se cumplen tres meses desde que sacas excusas, nos evades y siempre tienes algo que hacer ¿por qué actúas tan raro? —Cuestionó Mina —¿Ha pasado algo que no nos has dicho?

—Ya les dije que no pasa nada —respondió Serena notablemente irritada.

—¡¿Entonces porque rayos nos evitas?! —Preguntó Lita alzando la voz desesperada —¡Después de todo lo que nos dijiste aquel día después de la escuela simplemente te alejaste!

—¡Yo he estado ocupada! —Exclamó Serena mirando hacia el suelo —¡Ya se los dije!

—¿Durante casi tres meses? —Cuestionó Setsuna —¿haciendo que? —Preguntó preocupada pero Serena sólo se limitó a morder su labio y Rei harta de que no les mirara a los ojos se acercó a ella y levantó su mentón obligándola a mirarlos dejándoles notar que los ojos de ella ya no eran azules sino violetas.

—Tus ojos... —Murmuró sorprendida Michiru.

—No tenias que hacer eso —musitó con suma molestia la rubia mientras quitaba la mano de la pelinegra de su mentón con cierto desdén.

—¿Por qué no nos hablaste lo de tus ojos? —Preguntó Haruka con seriedad.

—¿De verdad quieren saber? —Preguntó de pronto la voz de Zafiro saliendo de entre los árboles alarmando a las Inners y Darien que miraron la figura del individuo en shock, las Outhers sólo le miraron con confusión pero al notar el cuerpo tenso de ellos rápidamente se pusieron en alerta verificando cada movimiento que daría.

—Zafiro ¿estas...? —Murmuró Mina aún sorprendida de tener ante si a aquel individuo.

—¡Es imposible! —Exclamó Rei —¡Estabas muerto!

—Claro que lo estaba —confirmó Zafiro con burla para después dirigir su mirada hacia Serena con malicia quién le miró con frialdad —la verdad es que fui revivido para servir a un nuevo amo, o mejor dicho... —lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia Serena quien no se movió de su posición pero los demás al ver como el quería acercarse a ella se interpusieron entre ellos —quiero decir, servir a mi nueva ama, la señorita Moon —corrigió provocando que Serena apretara la mandíbula.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Amy un poco confundida mirando de reojo a Serena.

—Bueno, Caos fue quien me revivió —aclaró Zafiro haciendo un ademán con su mano.

—Eso es ilógico —refutó Hotaru —Caos fue sellado por la princesa una vez libero a Sailor Galaxia de él.

—Te equivocas, Caos pudo seguir libre gracias a su nueva portadora —le respondió Zafiro con una sonrisa provocando que Serena le mirara amenazadora —¿No tienes algo que decirles, señorita Moon?—Le cuestionó a la de ojos violetas quién sintió la morada de ellos sobre ella pero se limitó a mirar a la cara al tipo.

—¿De qué habla, Serena? —Le preguntó Lita con un inexplicable nudo en la garganta pero la rubia no respondió, no podía hacerlo.

—De lo que hablo es que ella es la nueva portadora de Caos —reveló Zafiro alarmando a los demás. —Cuando ella expulsó la oscuridad de Sailor Galaxia una pequeña parte de esa energía entro al cuerpo de su princesa y ahora ella es, por asi decirlo, mi jefa, pero no quiere admitirlo.

—¿Eso es verdad? —Preguntó Darien con cierto temor notando como la rubia simplemente mordía su labio.

—Si, esa es la verdad —confirmó Serena con seriedad a lo que el resto le miró en shock, preocupación y cierto miedo.

—Bien, yo ya he cumplido con mi tarea de revelarlo, no me lo agradezcas, señorita Moon —dijo Zafiro para después desaparecer.

Rei se acercó rápidamente a la rubia y le planto una cachetada, rápidamente fue tomada por Lita de los brazos mientras Michiru y Haruka se colocaban frente a Serena haciendo un espacio entre ambas a la vez que Setsuna y Hotaru se colocaron al lado de la rubia quien mantuvo su mirada oculta bajo su flequillo.

—¿¡Por qué diablos ocultaste algo tan delicado?! —Le cuestionó Rei alterada deshaciendo el agarre de Lita —¡¿Por qué lo ocultaste?!

—¡No te atrevas a levantar tu mano contra ella de nuevo, Rei! —Le gritó Haruka molesta —¡Ella cometió un error pero eso no significa que tengas el derecho de actuar tan violentamente!

—¡Ella nos oculto algo que es demasiado delicado, Tenoh! —Refutó Darien de inmediato, más decepcionado que molesto pero Haruka ante esas palabras tensó su mandíbula —¡La reacción de Rei no es la más acertada pero es entendible!

—¡No es acertada ni entendible! —Recalcó Hotaru mirando al pelinegro.

—¡Rei tiene razón! —Intervino rápidamente Lita —¡Es de esperar está reacción porque fue una imprudente!

—¡Nos ocultaste algo sumamente delicado, Serena! —Exclamó Amy con preocupación mirando directamente a la rubia.

—¡¿Qué acaso no había confianza entre nosotros?! ¡¿Qué acaso nos ocultamos todo?! —Cuestionó Mina.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —Exclamó Michiru de manera exigente totalmente irritada ante la situación —¡No pueden gritarle a ella de esa manera!

—Lo único que están haciendo es apoyar el hecho de que nos oculto demasiadas cosas —dijo Rei con frialdad, Serena quién se había mantenido en silencio sosteniendo su mejilla hinchada de pronto se dirigió hasta Rei y le dio una fuerte bofetada haciendo que todos callaran.

—No me vuelvas a golpear —le ordenó Serena con seriedad —¡No te atrevas a volver a levantarme la mano en tu vida! —Exclamó sintiendo su sangre hervir y sus ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas —por esto mismo yo sabia que no debían saber nada ¿quienes se creen para cuestionarme o enfadarse conmigo? Es mi problema que Caos este en mi cuerpo, no voy a estar soportando sus reclamos y peleas, estoy harta de que sea yo a la que siempre juzguen y critiquen por lo que hace —una lágrima rodó por el rostro de la chica quién sentía un indescriptible enojo —yo no tengo por que rendirles cuentas de nada —con esas últimas palabras la rubia se alejó de ahi rápidamente a lo que ninguno supo como reaccionar, nadie sabia que hacer en ese momento.

Serena entro con molestia a su cuarto encerrandose con seguro y aventandose a la cama.

—**_Ya veo, la razón por la que no hablabas con ellos era porque podían actuar de esta forma ¿no?_** —le cuestionó Caos con suma tranquilidad, la rubia sólo hundió su rostro en la almohada mientras el objeto se humedecía por sus lágrimas —**_pensaste que irían tras de ti en ese momento ¿No? Pero la verdad es que no les importas y solo eres su muñeca. _**

—Sólo por esta ocasión, guarda silencio —murmuró ella casi rogando intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

—**_Sólo comento lo que he visto, lo que he notado y deducido_** —argumentó él y de pronto la habitación se tornó oscura haciendo a la rubia elevar su rostro de golpe encontrándose con la figura de un hombre —**_ellos no hicieron nada para seguirte, te dejaron sola, incluso la persona que dijo que te amaba_** —él se recargó sobre el colchón con su rodilla acercando su cuerpo a ella quien intento moverse y retroceder pero fue apresada con cuidado del mentón con la mirada fija en sus ojos aturdiéndola —**_ellos solo te han juzgado, incluso te lastimaron físicamente_** —agregó acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla algo roja de la rubia quién soltó más lágrimas sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos tan opresores —**_pero podrías dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de soledad_** —ella no pudo articular palabra alguna, sólo sus labios temblaron —**_ya no sentirás dolor, angustia o miedo_** —lentamente él se acercó más a ella haciendo que el cuerpo de la rubia quedará recostado completamente en la cama mientras él estaba sobre ella sosteniendose de su mano libre y sus rodillas —**_sólo necesitas aceptarme_** —susurró juntando su frente a la de ella quien estaba totalmente perdida en su oscura mirada —**_sólo necesitas aceptarme como yo te acepte a ti_** —agregó acercando sus labios a los de ella quien se estremeció.

—Yo... —Musitó temblorosa sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza mientras lo que había sucedido pasaba por su cabeza, recordaba la hostilidad que una vez tuvieron las Outhers con ella, el carácter pesado de Rei con ella, la frialdad que a veces mostraba Darien en su relación, todo lo que le había ocasionado ser una princesa reencarnada o una guerrera Sailor y una nueva lágrima cayó de sus ojos —aceptó —entonces Caos la besó haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos en shock para después cerrarlos y rodear sus brazos por la espalda de él quien pronto se volvió una masa de oscuridad que la envolvió por completo, de pronto ella estaba sobre la cama, la habitación habia vuelto a ser la de antes pero ella estaba con sus ojos cerrados con ambas manos sobre el vientre a la vez que vestía un vestido negro corto que resaltaba su figura y una luna negra invertida en su frente, entonces ella abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama para después ponerse de pie y caminar al centro de la habitación.

Ella dirigió su atención al espejo observándose a si misma con frialdad y después desapareció entre una bruma oscura.

[...]


	6. ¡Vuelve a la normalidad, por favor!

El centro de la ciudad estaba completamente desértico, ningún alma se podía presenciar por las calles que ahora parecían escalofriantes, unos golpeteos se escuchaban haciendo eco provenientes de una rubia que caminaba tranquilamente observando su alrededor con un gesto de total neutralidad.

Serena detuvo su andar y miró de reojo hacia su derecha donde Zafiro apareció a su lado.

—Vaya que se ve hermosa, señorita Moon —comentó él con coquetería.

—Esas cursilerías de halagos no van conmigo, Zafiro —le dijo ella con seriedad para después continuar su camino con Zafiro siguiéndole el paso —ya sabes lo que debes hacer, termina el trabajo, quiero que cada rincón quede como está este lugar ahora.

—Por supuesto, señorita Moon —aseguró él con una sonrisa pero miro de reojo a una dirección —pero creo que antes tenemos un asunto —comentó mientras unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban llegar desde la espalda de la rubia —tenemos algunos acompañantes —agregó.

—¿¡Quién diablos eres tú?! —Cuestionó Sailor Venus a la figura que les daba la espalda.

—¡¿Ustedes hicieron esto?! —Cuestionó igualmente Sailor Júpiter —¡Respondan! —Exigió.

—Yo no puedo llevarme ese mérito —dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa dirigiendo su mirada a Serena —más bien es de la señorita Moon —agregó confundiéndolos, entonces la chica que les daba la espalda comenzó a darse la vuelta con lentitud y elegancia hacia ellos hasta quedar finalmente cara a cara provocando que las Sailor y Tuxedo Mask empalidecieran al reconocer a la chica.

—No puede ser... —Susurró Sailor Neptune sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.

—Se-Serena... —Murmuró Sailor Mars en shock.

—¡Es imposible! —Exclamó Tuxedo Mask desesperado —¡No puedes ser ella! —El pelinegro observó a la rubia quién le veía con frialdad, Zafiro se preparó para ir contra ellos pero la mano de Serena lo detuvo estirándola frente a él quien se detuvo.

—Tú sólo cumple con lo que te ordené, yo me encargaré de ellos —dijo la rubia con seriedad a lo que Zafiro hizo una reverencia para después desaparecer, entonces ella dirigió su mirada al resto de ellos y una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro —¿Acaso les sorprende demasiado el repentino cambio? —Preguntó con cierta ironía.

—Esta no eres tú, Serena —dijo Sailor Mercury con preocupación —por favor, deja que te ayudemos.

—¿Ustedes? ¿Ayudarme? —Cuestionó para después soltar una risa burlona —ustedes no conocen el significado de esas palabras, Mercury —le refutó con seriedad para después golpear su cetro contra el suelo haciendo que varias sombras emergieran del suelo rodeándolos —no podrían ayudar a alguien que abandonaron y juzgaron, no era la primera ves que lo hacían ¿cuántas veces han pisoteado a Serena Tsukino? —Preguntó con frialdad. —Ahora soy la señorita Moon, portadora de Caos y la oscuridad, cada semilla estelar será arrebatada por mi, todo lo que es doloroso desaparecerá, yo haré que eso suceda.

—¡Por favor, princesa! —Le gritó Sailor Pluto con desespero —¡Escuche las palabras que dice! ¡Usted no es una persona de ese tipo!

—¡Por favor, se que estás ahí! ¡Mamá Serena! —Exclamó Sailor Saturn con lágrimas en los ojos mientras mantenía un campo de fuerza que evitaba que algunas de las sombras la atacaran.

—Ella ya no existe, su corazón dejo de latir —susurró Serena con una mirada sombría mientras una energía oscura se desprendía de su cuerpo dándole más poder a las sombras —¡Ustedes condenaron a Serena Tsukino! ¡Ella estaba luchando sola! ¡Ella tenía miedo! ¡Ella estaba desesperada por poder lidiar con la oscuridad en su cuerpo! ¡¿Y qué hicieron ustedes?! ¡La juzgaron! ¡La criticaron! —Les gritó furiosa.

—¡Sabemos reconocer eso! ¡Sabemos reconocer que cometimos ciertos errores! ¡Debimos ir tras de ti! —le respondió Sailor Uranus quién con su espada se deshacía de algunas sombras —¡Pero sé que el corazón de Cabeza de bombón sigue latiendo por la luz en él!

—¡Su alma buena sigue ahí! —Gritó Sailor Neptune esquivando a una sombra —¡Caos no puede quitarnos a nuestra niña! —Serena les observaba sin expresión alguna desde su lugar escuchando aquellas palabras que aún no la alcanzaban.

—¡Serena! —Le llamó Tuxedo Mask atacando una de las sombras —¡Despierta por favor, amor! —Le pidió —¡Tú eres importante para mí! ¡No quiero perderte! ¡Perdón por no haber ido tras de ti! ¡Perdón por no haberte entendido!

—¡Perdoname, Serena! —Gritó Sailor Mars lanzando su ataque hacia una sombra que estaba tras de Sailor Venus que estaba distraída —¡Jamás debí haberte lastimado! ¡Por favor vuelve!

—Las cosas no se arreglarán así de fácil, queridos —susurró ella cuando de pronto las sombras desaparecieran y Zafiro apareció en el lugar —veo que simplemente absorbiste las sombras, algo insolente de tu parte —comentó ella mirándolo.

—Me encargaré de ellos para que ya no tenga que gastar sus energías, señorita Moon —dijo él con una sonrisa burlona para después lanzar un ataque directo a Tuxedo Mask quien cayó precipitadamente contra el suelo dejándolo aturdido en el, con suma rapidez Zafiro se fue contra las guerreras lanzándoles una onda de energía oscura demasiado fuerte aturdiéndolas a excepción de Saturn que habia sido empujada por Uranus para no recibir el golpe, pero Zafiro lanzó un directo a la pelimorada quién recibió todo el impacto sin intentar protegerse sorprendiendo por unos instantes a Serena y asustando a su familia adoptiva.

—¡Saturn! —Gritó Sailor Neptune con desesperación —¡Protegete con tu barrera!

—¡No lo haré! —Respondió adolorida colocándose de pie con dificultad mienttas lágrimas comenzaban a empapar sus mejillas, Serena se sintió aturdida ante la reacción de aquella joven —¡Ya no voy a pelear! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

—Saturn... —Susurró Sailor Pluto con tristeza junto a Neptune quién tenía sus manos cubriendo su boca con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Ella fue la que me permitió volver! ¡Ella fue la primera en tomarme en brazos, es lo que ustedes dijeron! —Gritó casi desesperada haciendo sentir a Serena un escalofrío en su cuerpo y una punzada en su cabeza la hizo ver una imagen donde una chica estaba de pie entre un área participe de una batalla con un traje de guerrera mientras en sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bulto —¡Gracias a ella estoy aquí pero si esto resulta de esta manera yo no pelearé! ¡No quiero tener que llegar a enfrentarme a ella! —entonces Zafiro sonrió listo para atacar a la chica pero en la cabeza de Serena la chica parada con aquel bulto en sus brazos se le aclaró el rostro notando que era ella misma quién cargaba a esa bebé.

En esos momentos que Serena vio aquello Zafiro lanzó un ataque a Saturn quién cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto del golpe que nunca llegó, la pelimorada abrió sus ojos sólo para notar como un campo de energía la protegía y vio, al igual que los demás, con sorpresa como Serena apuntaba su cetro en su dirección mientras temblaba viendo molesta a Zafiro.

—No te atrevas a tocarla —dijo Serena con tono amenazador pero tembloroso a lo que Zafiro le miró con burla comenzando a caminar hasta ella quien bajo el cetro y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Acaso quieres recuperar tu conciencia? —Le preguntó con cierta burla —recuerda que ellos mienten y te mentirán siempre.

—¡No es así! —Gritó Sailor Uranus —¡deja de meterle ideas!

—¡Serena no lo escuches! —Exclamó Tuxedo Mask levantandose del suelo con ayuda de Júpiter.

—Por favor —musitó Zafiro con sorna —¿Les creerás de nuevo? —Él intentó a acercarse a ella pero la rubia levanto su mano y empezó a empuñarla de a poco, Zafiro cayó de rodillas al piso al sentir como perdía las fuerzas y pronto comenzó a desaparecer.

—Yo puedo deshacerme de ti cuando quiera, no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer —dijo con frialdad la rubia, ella empezó a empuñar su mano mas fuerte —me voy a deshacer de ti, Zafiro —entonces el cuerpo de Zafiro terminó por desaparecer.

Serena levantó el rostro dirigiendo su mirada al resto de ellos quienes se reponían del fuerte ataque de Zafiro, ella les sonrió con cierta tristeza para después caer inconsciente al suelo a lo que ellos corrieron hasta ella y Tuxedo Mask la recostó en su regazo preocupado, entonces el vestido de Serena cambio a uno floreado, la luna desapareció y sus labios cambiaron a un color rosa pálido mientras su cabello quedó desparramado al deshacerse su peinado.

—Por favor reacciona, Serena —le rogó Sailor Pluto a la chica mientras Tuxedo Mask revisaba su pulso.

—Su pulso es lento —musitó el pelinegro con preocupación colocando su mano en la mejilla de ella.

—Cabeza de bombón, por favor resiste —susurró Sailor Uranus con los puños crispados.

**[...]**

Serena abrió sus ojos visualizando un prado lleno de flores, sintió como el pasto húmedo hacia sentir cosquillas a sus pues a lo que sonrió levemente.

—_Este es el prado donde estaba Sailor Galaxia_ —pensó recordando aquel panorama —_entonces... Podria ser..._ —ella camino entre aquellas flores las cuales unas yacían abiertas mostrando semillas estelares —_las semillas que arranque, la soledad que convoque, las mismas acciones de Galaxia_ —su mirada se tornó triste hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de ella a lo que se giró de inmediato.

—**_Debo de admitir que me sorprende que hayas logrado despertar en ese momento_** —comentó él con cierta burla.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que no seria fácil volverme tu títere —refutó ella colocándose de cuclillas y acariciando una de las flores —lo siento —les susuró con dulzura.

—**_De verdad me has sorprendido, princesa_** —ella volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él con seriedad —**_ahora quiero saber ¿qué harás?_**

—Lo único que puedo hacer —respondió volviendo a colocarse de pie para mirarle de frente —te sellaré completamente en mi cuerpo.

—**_Te recuerdo que a Galaxia no le resultó muy bien_** —dijo con cierta ironía.

—Pero yo no soy Galaxia, yo en verdad lograré sellarte en mi —refutó ella con determinación.

—**_Ese sello no durará para siempre, seré liberado cuando tú ya no estés_**. —Insistió.

—Quizas, pero las siguientes generaciones se encargaran de seguir sellandote, porque a pesar de todo la luz no existe sin la oscuridad —respondió sonriendo.

—**_¿Y como lograrás eso sí tú has sido la única que en logrado? _**

—Sencillo, después de que yo muera seguirás sellado por un milenio entero, antes de que puedas liberarte yo... —Ella pensó sus palabras un momento para después sonreír ladinamente —yo ya habré vuelto a renacer, quizás como una niña, quizás como una adulta o quizás como una adolescente, pero te volveré a sellar, el ciclo no terminara ya que como dices yo sere la única que podré lograr sellarte.

— **_Vas a desperdiciar años de tu vida ¿en serio lo quieres así?_** —Cuestionó pero ni una pizca de duda se reflejó en los ojos de la rubia quién extendió ambas manos hacia Caos emitiendo un brillo blanco.

—Ya lo decidí —dijo ella con tranquilidad, entonces el brillo inundó todo el lugar.

**_[...]_**

Un brillo plateado envolvió a Serena haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos, al abrirlos vieron a la chica parada frente a ellos observándolos, sus ojos se encontraban de color violeta mientras su cabello habia cambiado a un color blanco platino, todos miraban con asombro a la chica vestida de Sailor casi asemejándose a un ángel hasta que Saturn reaccionó primero y corrió a los brazos de Sailor Cosmos para abrazarla.

—Ya está bien —le susurró Cosmos a la pelimorada retirando aquellas lágrimas de su rostro para después darle un beso en la frente —ya estoy aquí —dijo con dulzura para después elevar su mirada al resto —¿Se quedaran parados ahi? —Preguntó con cierta burla, Tuxedo Mask fue el primero en llegar hasta ella abrazándola con fuerza y dándole una vuelta en el lugar.

—Perdón por todo, amor —le susurró él al oído a lo que ella acarició con sus manos su cabello para después separarse del pelinegro.

—Nos alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta —susurró Venus una vez la abrazó junto a Mars, Mercury y Júpiter, cuando se separaron Mars sostuvo las manos de la peliblanca.

—Perdón por todo, se que no debí... —dijo la pelinegra.

—No te preocupes, ya todo está bien —reiteró Cosmos juntando su frente a la de Mars —eso no se compara a todas las demás veces que estuviste a mi lado apoyándome —le susurró a lo que la guerrera del fuego sonrió dejando escapar una lágrima, después ambas se separaron —aunque la bofetada me dolió —bromeó haciendo que ambas rieran.

—Lo mismo dijo —refutó Mars con gracia deshaciendo su transformación al igual que el resto a excepción de Cosmos.

—Nos alegra poder ver tu sonrisa una vez más —comentó Setsuna con dulzura a lo que Cosmos dejo escapar unas lágrimas —¿así que soy su niña? —cuestionó dirigiendo la mirada hacia Michiru quien se acercó hasta ella y besó su frente.

—Tú siempre serás nuestra pequeña princesa —afirmó la aguamarina con Haruka a su lado quién acarició la mejilla de la peliblanca.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que todas las personas vuelvan —dijo Cosmos elevando su mirada al cielo el cual comenzó a disipar las nubes grises, un cetro apareció en sus manos el cual apuntó al cielo. —Soy Cosmos, la bendecida de la luna y las estrellas, la galaxia me concede su bendición y traigo la paz al universo entero —musitó mientras su cetro comenzaba a brillar —benditas semillas estelares, vuelvan a sus dueños, sueñen en sus hogares, siempre serán bendecido por esta guardiana hasta el final de sus días —un fuerte brillo inundó cada rincón de la ciudad mientras las semillas aparecían en el aire dejando ver luces de arco iris al chocar con la luz del intenso sol, pronto las semillas estelares desaparecieron y los sonidos volvieron, las voces, el claxon de los autos... Todo había vuelto con la figura de aquella peliblanca quién era observaba con admiración.

**[...]**

Serena entró a casa con lentitud encontrando a su padre y hermano en la sala, justo cuando iba a saludarlos su madre apareció detrás de ella al querer entrar a la sala.

—¿Serena? —La llamó Ikuko confundida, la peliblanca se dio la vuelta mientras los dos varones notaron su presencia mirando hacia ella y Serena sonrió a su madre para después abrazarla con fuerza dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

—Perdón mamá, ya estoy de vuelta —le dijo sintiendo que su voz se cortaría, la mujer sonrió con dulzura y acarició la cabeza de su hija.

—Me alegra que ya lo hayas resuelto, mi niña —susurró Ikuko a lo que Serena comenzó a llorar siendo consolada por su madre, Kenji se acercó a ambas y palmeó con su mano la espalda de ella mientras Sammy les observaba con una leve sonrisa.

**[...]**

Un mes completo habia pasado desde lo sucedido con Caos, por los tejados de las casas de Tokyo una Sailor de color blanco corría vigilando todo alrededor.

Ella llegó a la torre de Tokyo y se sentó en ella a presenciar la vista, mientras las personas la veían y le daban una sonrisa a la guerrera Cosmos.

—Protegeré a todos y a todo, cada ser viviente sera protegido por mi no solo en esta vida, sino en la que sigue, puede que les este ocultando esto a ellos pero es mejor asi, mientras exista su felicidad también sera la mía. Lucharé como siempre lo he hecho sin importar lo que deba que hacer seguiré protegiendo a este lugar ya que este es mi hogar —ella sonrió con dulzura mirando el paisaje. —_El Caos en mi interior me sigue atormentando y lo seguirá haciendo siempre, ese es mi destino, pero debo salvarlos y por eso no me importa este sacrificio. Aqui conocieron y sabrán sobre "El Caos Que Me Atormenta", pero les juro que la Luna los protegerá..._

_**La luz de Luna es el mensaje del amor...**_

Fin


	7. Arco 2: Su luz aparece de nuevo

Una mujer caminaba junto a su hija entre las bellas calles del hermoso Tokyo de Cristal, ambas pasaron pronto por el centro donde se encontraba un gran mural frente al cual la pequeña niña se detuvo mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Quién es la mujer del mural, mami? —Preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad observando la figura de aquella mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos violetas quién poseía un cetro.

—¿Sabes cariño? Existe una leyenda sobre ella —le comentó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó con un leve brillo en sus ojos.

—Ella es llamada Sailor Cosmos, ella es la Sailor guardiana mas poderosa de todos, ella protegió a cada ser viviente sacrificándose un sin fin de veces —le contó.

—¿Qué sacrificio hizo? —Preguntó la pequeña con cierta tristeza.

—Hace bastante tiempo hubo un legendario enemigo que amenazó a cada ser vivo de la tierra, era conocido como la maldad misma "Caos"

—¿Ella peleo con Caos? —Preguntó la menor.

—Ella hizo algo mas valiente que eso, encerró a toda esa oscuridad dentro de su cuerpo para que no la controlara y no controlara a nadie mas —explicó la mujer tomando la mano de su hija.

—¿Ella esta muerta? —Preguntó con tristeza.

—Así es, después de que su luz expirara ella estableció que volvería cuando Caos quisiera atacar de nuevo a su tierra y a su gente —respondió.

—Ella tenia un gran amor por la vida ¿verdad, mami? —su madre sonrió.

—Así es, desde hace un milenio ella es nuestra protectora "Nuestro Ángel"

—Mamá, yo quiero ser como ella —Comentó la niña observando a la peliblanca del mural.

—Si te lo propones puedes llegar muy lejos mi pequeña, ahora anda que debemos irnos —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—¡Gracias por cuidarnos! —Exclamó la pequeña con dulzura para después alejarse con su madre sin notar como la figura de una chica de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve que llegaban hasta los hombros, ojos violetas y vistiendo un vestido rosa pastel le observaba con una sonrisa para después darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

**_Una leyenda esta por despertar una vez más..._**


End file.
